


I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

by DoreyG



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Learn Not to be Evil Loki), Community: comment_fic, Denial of Feelings, Enemy Lovers, Learn how to Feel Tony, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not treason, he tells himself, and usually he does a fairly good job at believing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

It’s not treason, he tells himself, and usually he does a fairly good job at believing it. It’s just… A game, something to pass the time, information gathering. If anything, they should thank him. Every time he goes to Loki’s bed, every time he spreads his thighs and allows the touch of ice to flow over him, he’s getting them that much closer to a vital breakthrough. Something that will allow them to stop this threat completely, and return to some semblance of ordinary life.

But sometimes Loki looks at him.

And touches him softly, and smiles, and murmurs sweet endearments in his ear as they fall back against the bed. Sometimes it’s not like a game, as such, but more like a surrender. A sharing of souls, a show of vulnerability that leaves him terrified even as he’s panting in elation.

…It’s not love, he tells himself. It’s just-

Well, he does a less good job of believing that.


End file.
